The Worst Story Ever Told
by Czar Isaiah
Summary: A socially awkward courier is sent to The Strip to deliver an unknown package, but then suddenly, he is mugged by fiends and a man in a "bad suit". Follow this odyssey of this nerdy cowboy, as he searches for answers and the pursuit of awesomeness!


Exodus in Goodsprings

As I opened my eyes, I could make out a ceiling fan above me, slowly turning clockwise, making a creeking noise as the pillars turned the speed of a packed brahmin. I took in a deep breath, then exhaled as a sign of relief. What a dream, I thought to myself, That was one ugly suit, what was his name though, the man in the suit, must've been Moo Moo the Cow from judging that funny black and white checkered suit, but it all turned to a nightmare when he pulled out a fancy little shooter, then BAM! "You're awake, how about that," I instantly jumped up due to suprise, but from a soft relaxing voice, I then realized, the soft voice came from an old man, wearing a black prospector outfit, and a nearly bald head and a gentlemen mustache."Woah, easy now, didn't mean to startle you", the old man chuckled," You've been out a couple of days now, took two bullets to the head and still in full operation," he joked. So it wasn't a dream, I got shot in the head twice, and I managed to survive, AWSOME! "You're not broken now are you," the old manlet out a small chuckl. "Sorry, um... I'm sorry,"I chuckled thinking to myself, I took two bullets to the head, and survived! "Well you got a name?" "Yeah, um.." What was my name? "Is that first Yeah and Last Um or.." "Huh? No, I... don't remember." "Well," he sighs, " looks like I'll have to kill you," he pulls out a double-barelled shotgun from the side of the wooden wall, and points the sucker right at me. "WOAH WOAH!" I yelled and jumped up agian, "SIX, MY NAME IS SIX!" The old man bursts out laughing with the shotgun still in his hands, still pointed at me. Six, what kind of name is Six? I could've picked apcooler name at least, like The Vualt Dweler, or The Chosing One, oh, even The Lone Wander, The Mail Man! But Six is okay. The old man started to catch his senses then puted the gun down, "I'm sorry Six," he chuckles agian, "So you're a city boy then, have to if you got a name like Six." "Um.." "SAY UM AGAIN, I DARE YOU, I DOULBLE DOG DEAR YOU CITY BOY, SAY UM ONE MORE TIME!" This guy is insane! The old man laughs again, with the gun in his hands, then BAM! He acidently shoots the shotgun, but good thing it was pointed to the roof. "Ok, I'm going to take that away from you," I snatched it away from the the old gecko. "Sorry, there youngster, I'd forgot to take my phills this morning. Where are my manners, my name is Doc Mitchel, welcome to Goodsprings. Now I hope you don't, mind but I had to go inside your head to pull those bullets out of your noggen, so here's a mirror to see the scars, I got some pride in my needle work but...my hands aren't what they used to be." He hands me a small mirror then asks, "How did I do?" Oh hello handsome, yeah right, I got two bullet scars on my forehead, well atleast it looks cool. I have light brown eyes, with slick brown hair combed to the side, a little tan skin, and a thin face, with, of course, two circle shape scars on my head. It's... not to bad. "Looks great," I lied, "thanks for sticking me up doc," I tried to stand, but my legs felt weak. "Easy now son, get yourself balanced. Try to stand up straight, I'll get some phills and a glass of water." "Thanks Doc." "Oh no, the phills and water are for me," he shooked his head while leaving the room. I let out a small chuckle, That man is something else. My legs were finally balanced, so I decided to walk around a little, but I felt a cool breeze, I looked down then realized that I was only wearing undergarments and a white v neck t-shirt. I quickly grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered myself up, shivering. The old man retuned with two glasses of water and some phills. "Here you go," he hands me a glass of water and a phill, "it's for the pain." The old man explained. I thanked him and swallowed the phill the drank the water, the pain in my legs just stood up and left, I let out a deep sigh as a sign of relief. "Better?" the old man asked while he took his phill and drank his water. "Yeah, thanks old man". "Alrighty, before I let you loose, you need to do a couple of tests." "Fine by me." I replied.

This is my first fan fiction!

Please review for I may improve this odyssey!

I know that Doc Mitchel is nothing like this in the game, but it's my fantasy, and that's how I see him.


End file.
